Song Fics
by MollyOfStetriol
Summary: A bunch of short (and when i say short i mean 200-450 words) one-shots based off of songs. I am not the author of any of these books, so I don't own the characters or plots or places. I am not the singer or writer or producer of any of these songs, so I don't own them! Currently has Lorien Legacies and Spirit animals one-shots!
1. Lorien Legacies (Stay, Stay, Stay)

_A/N: This is a Sam/Maggie fanfic. I believe this ship didn't exist until a week ago, when I thought, Sam is basically a fanboy of aliens, sci-fi and video games. And of course Maggie is like us, a major book fangirl. So I believe they would be cute and this is just a fic I wrote about them. It's based in FoF, if no one had died. It's based off of the song 'Stay, Stay, Stay' by Taylor Swift. It is in the form of a diary entry._

 _23 June 2012 (A/N Random Date)_

I think Sam and I nearly broke up, last night. He said something that caused me to throw my phone at him. I thought he would just leave me here to cry alone, but he stayed.  
This morning, I said that we should talk about what happened, because I read something, somewhere, that said 'you should never leave a fight, unresloved. Then he came in wearing one of Nine's old football helmets (he has everything), in case I threw something else at him, and said "Okay, let's talk."

And then I told him, "You have to stay because I've been loving you for quite some time." He always finds it funny when I'm mad, even when it's at him.

Before Sam, I'd only crushed on self-indulgent fictional characters, who shared their sad stories with me and left me to feel sorry for them (looking at you, Leo Valdez). But he carries the groceries when we walk back from getting supplies, and he always makes me laugh. He's given me no choice but to stay with him.

He spent valuable time memorizing my hopes, dreams and fears. I love hanging out with him because it just feels so natural, never forced. He doesn't think I'm a crazy obsessed fangirl who loves books to much (*cough* like Nine does *cough*). I want to just hang out with Sam for the rest of my life.

I'll love him for a long time. No one else is gonna love me when I'm mad. It's best if we both stay together.I think what Sam and I have is nothing short of true love. He understands me perfectly. So it's best if we both stay.

Maggie Hoyle

 _A/N: It was better in my head. I am accepting song requests for any pairings. This is the format for requests(can be pm or review):_

 _Ship:_

 _Song:_

 _Artist(singer):_

 _Mood(Happy/Sad):_

 _Time Frame(which book):_

 _Okay that's it from me!_


	2. Lorien Legacies (Up All Night)

A/N: So, this is based off of Owl City's 'Up All Night'. There will be angst. Oadam.

Disclaimer: See story description.

He sat on his bed in his seaside apartment thinking about how he fell in love with her. A ghost. About her, and the times they spent together. How much he loved her. He remembered that night on the Californian beach, the last time he saw her. It ended in tears when she told him that she was never real. He started to cry.

He remembered how she helped him discover the truth about the mogadorians, and how when he was with her it was like a dream or magic. He wanted to move on from her but he just couldn't. The past was stopping him from moving on. He had been suffering from insomnia recently, staying up all night thinking of her.

It was tearing him apart. He tried to sleep and forget about her, but it was too hard. He wished that he had someone he could talk to about this, but no one understood his feelings. He remembered his times with her all too well (A/N see what i did there?). He felt like he could sense her presence next to him, but she was gone forever.

He felt like he only was ever himself around her. She was the one that made him realise what he was capable of. The mogadorians had been holding back his potential. She had given him hope. Now she was gone. He still couldn't sleep. He had never wanted to say goodbye to her, but he had to. That was a bitter truth. That was life. And he had to accept it. But he couldn't.

She had helped him to see that what he had once believed in was wrong. She helped him to see that the Loric were the right side. Just not always in the most peaceful ways. She made him feel like there was magic in the air. Now, whenever he felt a breeze blow through the air and he smelt sea air, he thought that he heard her voice whispering in his ear, "I love you". But it was not real. It never was.

A/N: This hurt my feels! I've always associated this song with them. I don't know why! Please leave suggestions for ships (and a song to go with it) in the review section. Just a warning: I don't write well for ships I don't like. There is a full list of what I ship on my profile.


	3. Lorien Legacies (Crazier)

_A/N: And finally some Navrina! This is based off of Taylor Swift's 'Crazier'. It's a short piece based after the war. After he died. She is telling the story to the next generation of garde, at the academy. Disclaimer is in the description._

 **Marina POV**

Before, I had never pushed the boundaries of anything. I just let the wind take me with it whereever it goes. Then I met _him_. He opened the door to a brand new world which I hadn't known existed. Before, I was trying to fly away from the horrible life I knew, but I didn't have wings. But then he changed my whole point of view. He made me crazier.

I remember when I found his chest, he lifted me off of the ground and spun me around and around, kissing me. I remember his eyes. Those gorgeous eyes that I could get lost in forever. He made me crazier.

I remember our first date, if you can call it that, when he saw the sculpture that looked like a cross between a potato and a satellite dish. He pretended it was made by a loric artist, just to make me laugh. He opened my eyes and made me believe. He made me crazier.

He gave me something to win this war for. I was not gonna hide was he, you're wondering? His name was Number Eight. He was the love of my life.

 _A/N: That was angsty to write. Probably since I have a crush on Eight, and I still haven't accepted his death. Even though I read it in May 2016! Anyway, enough of my feelings. Hope you enjoyed it! This is the last chapter for the day, I promise!_

 _The form for song requests (can be via PM or review):_

 _Ship:_

 _Song:_

 _Artist(singer):_

 _Mood(Happy/Sad):_

 _Time Frame(which book):_


	4. Lorien Legacies (Treacherous)

A/N: This is Nix, based off of Treacherous by Taylor Swift. Disclaimer is in the description. It starts with her waiting for him so they can train together, since none of the others provide a challenge to train against. They secretly have feelings for each other. Takes place in FoF in Nine's lecture hall.

" _Put your lips close to mine, as long as they don't touch. Out of focus, eye to eye, till the gravity's too much."- Taylor Swift, Treacherous_

 **GENERAL POV**

She got impatient, waiting for him to come. He promised he would be there by 8:00. It was now 8:10. Then, something fell down from the ceiling and hit her head. Even before she had looked up, she knew what it was. It was him, sitting on the ceiling cross legged. He had dropped a pencil on her head. On purpose, of course.

"What took you so long?" She said haughtily.

"Worried about me sweetheart?" He replied.

"Of course not. And I've told you not to call me that!

"I saw your face! You were worried sick! And you know you love it when I call you that!

"Urghh"

He stood up, while still on the ceiling, so that their lips were nearly touching. So close, she couldn't see his face clearly. Then he lost his footing and fell down on top of her. She shoved him off.

"Come on let's train!" she said.

 **SIX POV (Next Day)**

Arghh! Why does he make me feel like this? I mean this is Nine! _Him,_ of all people! Well I'll have to cope with it. I'm sure I'll get over it. I have to! I don't know why he sweeps my breath away whenever he enters the room. Why whenever he goes to leave the room after training, I ask him to stay. I suppose we have to get along, for everyone else's sake.

 **NINE'S POV (That Night)**

I couldn't sleep, so I got out of bed, grabbed my flashlight and walked toward the lecture hall. I couldn't get Six off my mind! Maybe I could get some training in before…CRASH! My body collided with another person, interrupting my thoughts. In the light of the two flashlights on the floor, one from the other person, I could just make out the identity of the mystery figure. It was her. Six.

"I'm so sorry, Nine!" She said. "I wasn't looking where I was going."

"It's alright Sweetheart."

"I told you not to… Oh never mind. You wanna go train? That's where you were going, right?"

"Yeah."

"Follow me then."

Her piercing grey eyes shined through the darkness. She really is beautiful. I think I love her. Never mind _think_ , I _do_ love her. I love Number Six.

' _This slope is treacherous, and I, I, I… like it.'- Treacherous, Taylor Swift_

A/N: I think there will be a part two of this. Using a different song of course. Sorry for any OOCness from Nine. I can't write him very well. I feel like I did okay with Six's POV and General POV though. Give me feedback in comments! Constructive criticism is ABSOLUTELY welcome! You can submit requests with the form on the previous chapter! I especially need song suggestions for the sequel. Thanks for reading!

Xxx

Lily


	5. Spirit Animals (River Of Tears)

**River Of Tears, A Shabeke Fanfiction**

 **A/N Based after Rise And Fall. When Shane betrayed her. I am not Alessia Cara: therefore I don't own "River Of Tears". I am not any of the authors of spirit animals either, so I don't own any of the characters or places mentioned.**

She looked over at the drawer next to her bed at Greenhaven. In it, she kept everything that he had given her while they were allies. She kept the small things that reminded her of him. She kept the evidence that she thought their friendship would last forever. Forever: an empty promise. He had lied to her. He was the devourer.

She couldn't forget him, however hard she tried. She had thought that after the conquerors had killed Drina, his sister, that he might join them. She was wrong. He betrayed the greencloaks. He betrayed her. He stole the talismans. He was the devourer.

She wanted to drown in her sorrow, her tears. She wanted to get lost in her own emotions. No! She had to move on. She had to find the strength to let go. She had to be clean.She was crying and flooding her room. She wanted to fly away, far away. Away from Greenhaven. Away from the memories. Away, before she drowned in her tears.

She didn't need him **.** She didn't need him there. She could cope. There was still hope, even in this dark time. Even though he betrayed her. She loved him and now she had to face the consequences. She had to drown in a river of her own tears.She thought she caught his scent coming in from the window. She was reminded of their friendship, now gone. She still missed him. Everyday.

She had to move on now, or she never would. Her pillows and sheets were soaked with her tears. There was an ocean in her eyes, just like the one she had sailed over with him, while she was with the conquerors. She still had to fight the war. Fight the conquerors. Fight him. She realised that love brings people happy, beautiful things like flowers and secretly it has a coffin ready for them. Then they fall to their demise.

Abeke let the tears flow into a river. She had to let the tears out, or she would never be able to build a bridge out of this pit of sorrow she was rapidly sinking into. She had to get over this. She couldn't let memories become the death of her. She didn't need him. She was independent. She didn't need him here. Love can sink and die, for all she cared. Hope was there. Hope floated. All memories of him sunk. In the river of tears, Abeke floated. In the river of tears, Shane sunk.

 **A/N: I admit it! This sucks. But I love it. So haters can take their opinions elsewhere! Constructive criticism is welcome though! Please review!**


End file.
